


中场休息

by Icy_Zoe7



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Zoe7/pseuds/Icy_Zoe7
Summary: 炯花在布莱恩梅的solo时候来了一发，只是这个solo的时间卡的不尴不尬





	中场休息

Roger顶着一头湿透的金发走到洗手间，他感觉自己像个裹在塑料薄膜里的火腿，黏黏糊糊，火气上头。他想冲个冷水澡，再抓着在酒吧带回来的女孩的头发肏个爽。  
今年夏天英国也tm太热了。他啐了口唾沫，小声抱怨。水流声在小厕所里劈劈啪啪响着，Roger没头绪地胡乱往精致的脸蛋上泼水，企图让自己撑过下半场表演。  
“吱哑”   
新来的贝斯手推门进了厕所   
小了自己两岁的贝斯手满脸嫩气，眨巴着眼睛，扯了两张纸稍稍擦干脸上的汗。那身人畜无害的白兔样子让Roger看了去更是烦躁。对，心情和裤裆都很烦躁。  
Roger啧了一声，直接扯着John进了厕所隔间。他反手锁上门，压着John靠了上去。  
与其说Roger是在亲John，不如说他是在啃。淡淡的铁锈味在两人中的口中弥散开。  
John被这突如其来的吻吓得愣了神，但嘴里的血腥味让他回过神来，是啊，演出是真的很累，肾上腺素的疯狂分泌加上roger的唇齿的挑逗，John自己现在都欲火中烧，他更用力地回吻对方，两个人的舌头搅在一起，发出啧啧的水声，牙齿磕在一起，就算疼也不放开。两个人硬邦邦的下体抵在一起，互相摩擦，感受对方的欲念。John忽然推开roger，断开这个吻，抓着roger的肩膀把他反压在门上，亲吻他的脖子，锁骨，再到胸前的两颗小红豆，又是吮吸又是啮咬，roger啊地叫出声，John解开了金发鼓手的裤子，猛的扒下来，已经硬得不行的下体突然被释放出来，John蹲下身子，用嘴含住了那个汩汩流水的龟头，开始为roger口交，那双异色瞳在昏暗的灯光下，看着对方双唇微张，双眼紧闭的享受表情，他心里突然有了一点坏想法。  
John故意让自己的虎牙有一下没一下地擦过roger的阴茎，快感和疼痛一并淹没着鼓手，早就没了理智，嘴里只能喃喃道:“deacy，oh，我要，我快射了，啊。”John其实自己也硬的不行了，他故作镇定，站起身在roger耳边说到:“想让我操你就乖乖转过去趴在门上。”火热的鼻息喷在roger的耳后根，roger感觉自己快站不住了，他转过身双手扒在门框上:“求你，deacy，快操我。”deacy一手扯开扣子，另一手的中指已经顶进了roger的屁股沟里，做着扩张。John的手指在内壁探到的一个浅沟，他揉了一下，roger“嘶”地一下浑身颤抖。没错了，就是这里，John心想，退出了手指，就把自己的鸡巴怼进这个小红穴，roger的臀肉随之颤抖了一下，John顺势一巴掌拍在上面，就双手按住他的髂骨，急切地抽插起来。还没两下，roger就射了，白色的液体喷撒在红色的门板上，因为高潮而收缩的后穴紧紧包裹这John的阴茎，John也快要射了，他加快了频率。突然他的下巴落在了roger的肩膀上，是的，他射在了roger的屁眼里。“谢谢你，deacy，真是太爽了。”roger半张脸贴在门上，对环抱着他后背的贝斯手说到。“你操起来太舒服了”John说着，一下亲在了roger满是汗的脸颊上。  
“要死，Brian的solo要结束了，他妈的，还没来得及清理我屁股里的精液。”roger听到场外的动静破口大骂，两人赶紧套上裤子出去了。屁股里夹着粘液的感觉，真是太糟糕了，roger心想。


End file.
